Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)
Kidokawa Seishuu ( ) is a team in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. Info Kidokawa Seishuu remains a good team. With the impulsion of Gouenji Shuuya as a reinforcement member, Kidokawa started to play more collectively and the members of the team started to relying more on other members than playing alone. The Mukata triplets are the best example as they started to play together with the rest of the team this year, in contrast of last year where they tend to keep the ball to themselves. Carried by a powerful and dense attack, Kidokawa remains a bit weak in defense. Uniform The uniforms are similar to the ones worn by the original Kidokawa Seishuu, but with the sponsor name in katakana reading "Z Zemi" in the front of the shirt. Members First team Oogosho Yakata (GK) Nishigaki Mamoru (DF) Megawa Akihi (DF) Mitsumune Dan (DF) Kurobe Ritsuki (DF) Tobiyama Dan (MF) Yakata Naoto (MF) Mogi Sakito (MF) Mukata Masaru (FW/captain) Mukata Tomo (FW) Mukata Tsutomu (FW) Gouenji Shuuya (FW/reinforcement member) Mito Atomi (MF) Hoshino Madoka (DF) Second team Mito Atomi (MF) (Moved to the first team) Hoshino Madoka (DF) (Moved to the first team) Match Seishou Gakuen VS. Kidokawa Seishuu Seishou Gakuen play Kidokawa Seishuu. In the line-up there is a big surprise with Haizaki Ryouhei starting as a goalkeeper, and Amano Masamichi starting as a defender. When the match starts, Kidokawa Seishuu quickly advances, surprising the players of Seishou Gakuen, as they were better than their data suggested. Gouenji quickly fires his Fire Tornado towards Haizaki, but it gets saved by two defenders. Kozoumaru mentions however that Gouenji was holding back on that shot. Kidokawa Seishuu keep up the pressure, working together to form a tight back line. This limits the pass options, creating opportunities to steal the ball. From the steal from Nishigaki, Kidokawa Seishuu advances with quick passes, to release their Override hissatsu technique, Bakunetsu Storm on Haizaki. Haizaki stands no chance and gets blown in the back of the goal. 1-0. Shortly after, Kidokawa Seishuu double the lead, making it 2-0 with the Mukata triplets' Triangle Z. They fake a pass to Gouenji, but actually shoot themselves. In the second half, Haizaki quickly comes out of goal due to his frustration, stealing the ball from Mukata Masaru. However, his individual charge gets stopped by three of Kidokawa Seishuu's defenders, and Nishigaki steals the ball from him with Spinning Cut. He passes to Gouenji who shoots with his Fire Tornado. The defenders of Seishou however block the shot with Amano's body, sending it out of play. After a remark by Seishou's captain, Mizukamiya Seiryuu, Haizaki figures out how to stop the front line of Kidokawa Seishuu, and he steals the ball from Gouenji and orders the defense to close the gaps. After this, Haizaki gets switched back to the forward position and Amano back in goal. Seishou quickly advances again, with Haizaki and Kidou getting past the front players of Kidokawa Seishuu. After getting past most of Seishou's members, Haizaki passes to Orio Fuyuki, who proceeds to score with Spectral Magna, 2-1. Haizaki manages to order the defense so they steal the ball again after the kick-off. However, Gouenji steals the ball again from Sasotsuka Eiji and scores with his Fire Tornado, making the score 3-1. Seishou Gakuen now gets the pressure on, with Haizaki getting past the defense with Saotome Seiya. He uses Angel Ray to get past Kurobe Ritsuki and shoots, scoring the 3-2. Shortly after, Haizaki manages to score the 3-3 with his Overhead Penguin. In the additional time, Mukata Masaru uses his Back Tornado to score, but he gets denied by Amano, who stops the shot with his Moja Catch. With the final attack going on, Haizaki sees an option, so the ball is passed to him. However, Gouenji read this, and moves to cut the ball. Kidou just lunges in before him, seemingly miss-kicking the ball. However, the pass was meant for Haizaki, who rushes with an incredible speed to keep the ball in play and he proceeds to score with the combined Death Zone. This makes the 3-4 for Seishou Gakuen, giving them the win. Sponsor Kidokawa Seishuu is sponsored by Z Seminar (ゼットゼミナール, Zetto Zemināru). Gallery Kidokawa Seishuu's formation.png|Kidokawa Seishuu's formation. Kirkwood (Ares manga Chapter 4).png|Kidokawa Seishuu in the Ooba Atsushi's manga (magazine version). Kidokawa Seishuu artwork.png|Kidokawa Seishuu as on the official site. Kidokawa Seishuu in-game models.png|Kidokawa Seishuu in-game models Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares) team.jpg|Kidokawa Seishuu in Inazuma Eleven SD. Ares teams.jpg|Some of the teams in the Ares localization. Trivia *Both in the original series and Inazuma Eleven GO, Kidokawa Seishuu was in a different region from Raimon, but in Ares no Tenbin they are in the same block. *In the chapter 4 of the manga, the previous goalkeeper of Kidokawa Nanzan Yowami, was present along the rest of the team as a cameo. It was a mistake and was replaced in the next chapter by the actual goalkeeper Oogosho Yakata. See also *'Kidokawa Seishuu' *'Kidokawa Seishuu (GO)' Navigation Category:Ares teams Category:Orion teams